


The Flames of Hope

by Majesty_Clark



Series: Magical Girls x DMC - No one can stop me [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dante and Eva are mentioned but not seen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majesty_Clark/pseuds/Majesty_Clark
Summary: The power to protect what matters.
Series: Magical Girls x DMC - No one can stop me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040570
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Flames of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend reading the previous part, but it’s not detrimental if you don’t. I just think it’s the better order to read it in. Again, this is magical girl stuff that I like and have merged with DMC. Its not as prevalent here, but just so you know.  
> Also I just want to preface that this isn’t going to end the way you think it will.

High melodies echoed across an empty playground. On a small hill not far from it was the source of that music. A violin case sat open at the feet of a young boy. In one hand he held the bow and the other held the instrument up in its proper position. The song reached its conclusion and the boy lowered the bow.

Vergil looked inside himself. A fiery rage rose out of the calm his music had brought him. He felt the wood of the instrument creak underneath his grip. A bolt of concern went through him and he carefully loosened his hold. He inspected the place where he had been holding it. No damage was done to it. A wave of relief went through him. It just barely covered up his underlying anger. 

He brought the instrument back up under his chin and began the same song again. Each note brought more of that peace back to him. 

The fight from today was not worth his time. 

It was all Dante’s fault anyway. He didn’t need to apologize. 

The image of his mother scolding him cropped up in his mind. A sour note rang out. Guilt stopped his hands from moving. 

Vergil took a breath in and when he exhaled he restarted the song. The guilt slowly fading to the back of his mind alongside the anger. 

It **was** Dante’s fault. 

Even if Mama had taken his side on it. Like she always did. 

The song was completed once again. The sun was starting to set. He’d have to go home soon. He didn’t want to. He brought the bow up once more. 

Out of all of the songs he knew this one was his favorite. There were others he knew that he could play, but none of them could compare. It reminded him of the times he spent with Mama when she had been teaching him how to play it. One half of a duet that she had written herself. Mama knew both halves thoroughly. Dad only knew one half, and Vergil had been determined to learn his part. He had been looking forward to showing it to him. He couldn’t remember the last time Dad had been home. 

He began the song again. 

Now that he knew this half by heart he was still studying how to play the other half. He knew the first part of it, but the rest of it was still out of his grasp. He could have asked Mama to teach him, but he wanted to surprise her. Show her that he’d taken a lot of extra work to learn both halves of the duet. 

Silence and an almost sunless sky. The bow was at his side. 

He was going to be in trouble once he returned. 

Mama and Dante were probably waiting to eat dinner with him. Vergil rubbed the heel of his palm in his eyes. With the moisture free from his vision he took another breath. 

One more song. One more and then he would go home. 

The song rang out and he recalled when he first played it. She had been so proud of him. She had picked up her own violin and accompanied him with the other half. It had been a beautiful sound to hear. He wished he could have that moment again. 

The last note resounded outwards as he drew it out a little longer. 

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. 

There was something behind him. 

“What a wondrous performance.” 

Vergil turned to the source of the rumbling voice. The sun was gone. There were three red lights in a triangular shape. Red lightening crackled from them. Cold fear raced up his spine. A voice in the back of his mind told him to run. Another told him running was futile. The presence this demon was giving off was astronomical. This had to be a Grand Demon. Just like Dad. 

The demon addressed him again, “I sense a strong power within you. I can make it a reality.” Vergil felt what had to be tendrils of the demons power reaching out for him. He stepped backwards out of their reach. The fear had clamped his throat shut and he shook his head in response. His eyes were fixated on those three lights. The tendrils didn’t pursue him. 

“You don’t want that? I see,” unspoken disappointment dripped off the demons words, “Perhaps I misjudged that you wanted to protect your family.” 

_His family?_

The red lights were starting to fade along with the oppressive atmosphere. Their home was isolated. Nothing would prevent a strong demon from coming for them. Dad hadn’t been home in a long time. The restriction in his throat let up. 

“Wait.” 

The demon stopped. The red lights regained a bit more vibrancy. 

Vergil felt a sliver of hope in his chest, “Can you make me a Grand Demon?” 

A deep chuckle came from the demon, “Easily.” 

That hope expanded in his chest. Dad was a Grand Demon and no one was stronger than him. If Dad could become one then so could he. He’d be strong enough to look after Mama and Dante. They wouldn’t have to worry about anything. He would protect them. 

“I want to protect them.” 

The space below the floating red lights ripped itself in half. Within the portal there was a blindingly white room. A giant throne was at the end of it. A voice came to him from both the red lights and within the portal. 

“Then realize your dream.” 

Vergil felt the weight of the bow and the violin in his hands. The soft thump of his boots against the grass echoed in the space. He felt those tendril again draw towards him. He forced himself not to flinch or stop. They gently pushed him to the portal. He slightly tensed when he felt a hand rest on his back. His steps faltered, but the hand gently ushered him forward. It left him once he was at the portal’s entrance. A revelation came to him as he put one foot in the portal: it had reminded him of when his Dad had done the same for Dante and him. 

The tear in space sewed itself back together. The demon disappeared. 

An empty violin case sat abandoned on a hill nearby an empty park.


End file.
